Kindness is its own reward
by elainefr
Summary: I am not a lover of the feline pet and my little niece made me feel really bad about me saying that I don't like them. So of course I had to try and see things from their eyes to get an appreciation for them and all things living again and what better way than with my favorite characters. Don't own Daria or any of the characters and thanks for reading and/ or reviewing.


She stretched languidly on the porch as she enjoyed the morning sun allowing the light to warm her in the coolness of its rise. This was a time she enjoyed so much. The quiet solace in the air and the beauty of the still scenery was all hers to enjoy before the chaos of the day was to begin. If only things could remain this calm and peaceful for a while. The scraping of a chair and distant murmurs signaled the end of this treasured time and she turned to face him as he joined her on the porch. She curled into him the way that she always did, enjoying the way he always tickled the side of her belly lightly. This person she loved and that was quite rare for her. Trust was not something that she gave nor expected; life had taught her lessons that she had learned all too well. They sat in silence for a few moments more before he stood.

"Be right back," he threw over his shoulder.

 _Why have you been so kind to me? No one else in my life has ever shown such thoughtfulness. From birth I was cast aside because I didn't look like my brothers and sisters- they were pure I was told. So I left. The dirtiest four letter word I ever knew was 'home', because if the places that I found were what that meant, then I never want to be a part of it. The beatings, I had become accustomed to, for I was quick and could dodge the worst of the blows. Food, well I knew where to look when there was none for me, but the worst was what they did to my Thomas. Thomas was the best and he and I were together for oh so long, but he was not welcome in that….. home. We would me out by the old oak and walk by the waters and sometimes fish. It was our time that summer and unbeknownst to me, our last time. He didn't show up that morning, so I went looking for him in our usual places. Nightfall came and I had to head home, but I was so worried. I made my way to my home, but a strange noise caught my ear so I followed it around back. There he was, Thomas, lying on a tree stump bloodied, lifeless. I let out a mournful screech laced with all the horror that I felt at seeing my beloved in such an awful state. I heard them then, the- the murderers, they were coming for me now. So I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Nothing would be done to them, I had seen this happen to others countless times before. I thought that I knew the signs, but I must have missed something….. and now Thomas had paid the price for my stupidity. Never again. I shall look at them all with indifference and remain unattached. I shall get what I can and give them nothing in return. Those were my parting thoughts as I fled and they served me well… until I met this wonderful creature. I would like to think that if Thomas came back, then some part of him is in this fellow._

"Here you go."

He sat back beside her as she drank her milk and ate her food.

"Hey Trent, when did you get a cat?" Daria asked approaching the house.

He shrugged.

"I didn't….. She found me," he scratched behind the onyx cat's ear before standing to greet Daria with a kiss.

"What's her name?"

"…..she hasn't told me."

Daria smiled inwardly. This made perfect sense to him.

"She showed up looking like she'd been through some things, so I have been taking care of her. The vet said that she's okay and stuff."

"I love you." Daria stated softly without even knowing that she'd said it at first, then blushed when she realized that she had done so out loud.

"I love you too," he gave a lopsided smile for a moment before turning back to his morning guest. "What do you think? I told you she was special."

The cat surveyed them both through narrow slit eyes after finishing her meal. She had listened to him speak of this Daria at great length and was now relieved to have a face to the name. He genuinely loved this girl and the cat hoped that Daria was worthy. People like this Trent were rare indeed. It had been from her own experience and observation that people took cats in to fill some selfish void and when the cat didn't live up to their expectations, they were thrown out or killed. Trent had let her do as she needed to in order to deal with her own tragic loss. Of course he had no way of knowing what had happened, but he had looked at her and didn't seek to merely rescue her, but help her heal from something and that was a kindness that she had never experienced before. She watched how they spoke to each other and was reminded of Thomas and the sweetness that they'd shared. The beautiful memories seemed to swirl around her assaulting her with the lovely images that could painfully never be again. She raised a paw to fight them gently away, but lie down in silent defeat as she let them overcome her.

"It's okay little one; we'll stay here with you until you're ready." Trent's voice said as he gently lifted the feline to his lap. Daria had sat beside him on the step while he petted the fur softly.

"Is there anything that I can do for her?" Daria tried to whisper knowing that something had happened, but not sure what.

Trent shook his head.

"Just being here seems to help. You don't have to stay….."

"If she's your family; she's my family."

 _She's good for him. They are good for each other. So this was true love….. never thought I'd see it again._


End file.
